


【AU】Merry Christmas 01

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 关于锤基的第一篇同人。现代公司AU。Thor和Loki曾是adopted brothers，六年前因为某件事分开了；六年后二人在同一个公司重逢。前尘往事又抖落面前，过去发生过什么，现在的“重逢”是偶然还是有心的安排？主锤基，有少量冬寡。





	【AU】Merry Christmas 01

　01

　“Thor·Odinson！！”  
　如果Loki·Laufeyson，Avenger公司首席法务总监连名带姓称呼一位同事时，证明这位向来优雅成熟的律师大人正在生气，此亦便是对方倒霉之时。  
　“如果您对代言人的判断能力比得上威士忌藏品一半的话，那法务部门同仁便可安心回家过感恩节，自然亦会对运营总监您感恩戴德。”  
　投射在大屏幕上的是新鲜滚热辣的娱乐头条视频，撞倒电线杆的A家跑车完全报废，而新签约的代言人被警察逮捕时面色通红，眼神散乱却精神亢奋，大喊大叫。不用问，对方八成是毒品酒精一齐使用了。  
　Thor揉了揉眉心，只能对着法务总监露出温和的笑容，外加用真诚的蓝眼睛表达“我很抱歉”——的确，找代言人是媒体总监的职务，这次自己越俎代庖却换来这个结果，当然应该感到抱歉。不过，Thor亦知道自己笑容的杀伤力，这姿态即便不能让Loki消火也可以保证把他的注意力转移开。  
　Loki抿了抿薄唇。该死的，多年过去，为什么自己还是抵御不了这个笑容？自诩意志坚定，擅长玩弄人心的“银舌头”心里恨得牙痒痒，主要恨自己不争气。  
　碧绿翡翠一般的眼睛扫向会议桌旁的其他人。众人从那双阴郁的眼睛里读出“轮到你们了”的信息，不禁在心里捏一把冷汗，评估自己最近工作有什么小辫子会给“邪神”抓住。  
　  
　“还有您，Mr. Rogers，请问作为HR总监的您如何能允许在这么敏感的时期，再让公司登上头条成为性骚扰官司的主角？”  
　屏幕中的新闻迅速切换成报纸头条，大大的“Sexual Harassment”乃刺目的红色。  
　Steve·Rogers手捧额角，同样的金发蓝眼的歉意眼神却收不到同样的效果。  
　“Dr. Banner，感谢您拨冗从实验室里出来参加down floor无聊的会议。”Loki的微笑阴冷如黑曼巴蛇，拥有七个博士学位的Dr. Banner不自在般动了动，决定装作听不懂Loki的嘲讽。  
　“不过，我觉得您待在实验室也对，不然我们也实在无需在紧张时刻再分神来接国会的官司，控诉我们提供的零件不稳定导致发射的卫星寿命比预期短。”  
　“科技不能保证百分百不出错啊。”博士小声抗辩，他最近也为零件故障之事废寝忘食。  
　“哦？亲爱的博士，您不会要求我在国会听证会上以‘A家产品有风险，购买需谨慎’为理由辩护吧？”  
　Dr. Banner双手举起作投降状，表示自己乖乖闭嘴好了。  
　  
　“哇哦，straight points（直击要害）。”  
　Natasha·Romanoff在一旁鼓起掌来。她是Avenger高层唯一的女性总监，负责媒体公关工作。旁人眼中精干美艳的红发魔女在高层眼中也是惹不起的人物，观察锐利巧舌如簧且肆无忌惮的Natasha和Loki简直像失散多年的兄妹般合拍，亦一并当选为“最不希望得罪的对象”。  
　通常，在Loki发火时，他的攻击范围会从主角身上延伸出半径为50米到100米不等的波及圈——对象通常就是会议室中各位总监和大老板——流弹过处只有Natasha幸免于难，所以绰号黑寡妇的红发魔女从不怕看戏时煽点小风。  
　“好了，Natasha。”总裁Tony·Stark决定挺身而出把这次会议从Loki单方面的炮轰中拉回来，让与会者稍作喘息。“大家都知道现在Avenger公司面临一些问题，但公司的财务依然稳健，各层面的订单也已排到明年年中……”  
　大屏幕上终于换上比较积极的信息。  
　“大家无需担心，现在环境下风险与阻碍在所难免；不过我们有最优秀的团队……”Tony面对会议桌旁的总监们打开双手的动作带着他一贯的意气风发。  
　面对总裁的赞美，有腼腆低头，有从容一笑，亦有偷偷翻白眼的——不过总算给足Tony面子，没有直接来一句“总裁如果肯多花点时间在实验室或办公桌前，或者我们可以不必逼着自己如此优秀。”  
　“Wanda，我们第三季度的财务报表能支持我的说法，对吧？”Tony转向暂时坐在Clinton·Barton绰号鹰眼的财务总监位置上的Wanda`Maximoff问道。  
　“虽然最终数据还有待整理及让Clint过目，不过暂时来看，是的。只要我们在Spain的欧盟反倾销官司能赢下来，那么现金流的问题能迎刃而解。”  
　Wanda声音有些怯生生，虽然是公认的天才名校毕业生，但暂代上司Mr. Barton开这种总监级别会议还是头一次，说不紧张那是骗人，何况她刚才的话还把球又踢回去给坐在对面、脸上始终挂着似笑非笑表情的法务总监。  
　Loki没说话，只不过昂起的头颅骄傲的嘴角弧线已经交代他此刻的心情：  
　Your Savior is here. You are welcome.（你们的救世主在此，不用客气。）  
　  
　Thor的眼神一直没离开过Loki。老实说，今天的会议是自从六年前两人彻底分道扬镳，半年前大家又聚首在同一公司后，第一次碰面。  
　现在独当一面的黑发青年由内而外散发自信从容的气息，已看不到小时候沉默怯弱或十几岁时暴躁愤怒又郁郁寡欢时的影子。  
　他这个做哥哥的应该感到宽慰。毕竟，弟弟从崩溃的深渊爬出来了，过得很好。但是Thor却不能忽略心底的莫名不舒服——是遗憾，不舍，还是难过？——Loki没有他，没有Asgard，过得竟然更好。  
　就在Loki感觉到注视目光转头看过来时，Thor适时地转开了眼神，并且敲了敲会议桌面。  
　“呃，容我插入一句。”Thor的声音低醇浑厚，奇异地混合了权威及温和，平时话不多，但每次开口却必定会成为中心。  
　“根据S.H.I.E.L.D提供的信息……”Thor向着Natasha点头致意，表示此消息乃出自黑寡妇小姐，“联邦税务局很可能在感恩节过后来我们公司查税。”  
　“Oh, come on（哦，不是吧）！”  
　“Jesus Christ（上帝啊）！”  
　“真他妈的……屋漏兼逢连夜雨。”  
　会议室内响起一阵哀嚎声。连平时最讲究“language”的Steve·Rogers也不想去纠正那句“他妈的”了。  
　联邦税务局，简直就是他们这种跨国企业的鬼见愁债主。  
　“我干脆请假得了。”Loki嘀咕了一句，声音不大不小，足以让Tony·Stark听清楚，“像Clinton一样。”  
　“哦，Clint是休陪产假。我怎么不知道Loki你也有这方面需要？”  
　Steve一本正经地回答。Loki毒舌爱吐槽，然而对上一身正气的HR总监，有时吐槽便反被噎，顿时冷了场。为此，Loki曾不止一次和Natasha说过，真不知道Steve·Rogers究竟是真傻还是装傻。  
　“我记得Loki你可是越忙越出彩的。去年跟Hydra及加州州政府的官司前后不出一星期，都赢下来了。Brilliant（精彩）。”Tony心里暗暗为Steve的反问喝彩，不过表面上可是要捧一捧法务总监。“good cop/ bad cop（好警察/坏警察）”游戏是管理需要，虽然他不承认自己确实更喜欢红面角色。  
　“呵呵。”Loki·Laufeyson笑了一下。他标志性的尾音上扬的嘲讽笑声跟外表一样，既让人恨又让人疯狂。  
　“这个工作量总裁难道想收买人命哦？鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，也太浪漫了吧？我可不打算为工作殉情哦。”这姿态高傲得如同孔雀。  
　  
　傲娇。  
　Natasha·Romanoff心里翻了个白眼。  
　“查税、官司、代言人、股价，先生们，现在我们在公众心目中可谓毁誉参半，以上任何一条再出问题，公司形象可以直插谷底了。现在时代不一样，image is everything（形象至上）。”  
　身为媒体总监，Natasha最近的工作量可以跟Loki媲美，一向晶莹有神的美目现在也需要用遮瑕来掩盖淡淡的黑眼圈。  
　“其实我说，你们几位单身贵族有没有考虑过负起责任来，改善一下公众对我们的印象？就如上次Tony和Pepper订婚的消息一经传出，媒体的风向霎时就变了。”  
　“所以你的意思是，我应该宣布结婚咯？你知道Pepper……”  
　“我没说Tony你。”黑寡妇指了指Thor，“我说的是他。”  
　众人的目光齐刷刷聚焦在Thor·Odinson身上。高大英俊的男人难得的一脸愕然。  
　  
TBC


End file.
